


[podfic] Attunement by thestarryknight

by read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Babble Audio Challenge, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Volcanoes, Wandless Magic (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: At the summit of a volcano, Harry guides Draco in the use of wandless magic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Attunement by thestarryknight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attunement](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/764643) by thestarryknight. 



> Thank you to [thestarryknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarryknight) for permission to create this as part of the event!

#### Details

  * **Length:** 02:08 
  * **File type:** MP3 (1.38 MB)



#### Streaming

  * with music
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01-attunement-by-thestarryknight-read-by-bluedreaming/01%20attunement%20by%20thestarryknight%20read%20by%20bluedreaming%20%28with%20music%29.mp3).
  * without music
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01-attunement-by-thestarryknight-read-by-bluedreaming/02%20attunement%20by%20thestarryknight%20read%20by%20bluedreaming%20%28no%20music%29.mp3). 


#### Hosting

  * [Download on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/01-attunement-by-thestarryknight-read-by-bluedreaming)



#### Credits

  * **Text:** [Attunement](https://the-starryknight.tumblr.com/post/643757727661899776)
  * **Author:** [thestarryknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarryknight)
  * **Reader:** [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by)
  * **Cover designer:** bluedreaming 



**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [drarry discord](https://poxei.tumblr.com/post/633399975146094592) babble challenge for February 2021. The drabble prompt was _bubbles_. 
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
